What about the Jacuzzi?
by DragonoftheEastblue
Summary: Like my first fanfic, this was first a dream . Usopp has just finished adding a jacuzzi to the Going Merry and everyone is excited, well, almost everyone. Luffy is asleep in Nami’s lawn chair and Nami doesn’t want to wake him up. Full summary in the stor


First off, if any of my subscribers get this and say "wtf? What about Rescue Mission: Save Hinata?" don't worry. It hasn't been abandoned, I just have some writer's block so I though I should write one of my oneshots.

Summary

(Like my first fanfic, this was first a dream). Usopp has just finished adding a jacuzzi to the Going Merry and everyone is excited, well, almost everyone. Luffy is asleep in Nami's lawn chair and Nami doesn't want to wake him up. Only one though is going through her mind, 'Damn it! Why does Luffy have to be shirtless'. Do I have to tell more?

What about the Jacuzzi?

The shined on the Grande Line, sea gulls called in the salty sea air, and the peacefulness of it all was ending by a young man on a ship.

"IT'S READYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried, "CAPITAN USOPP'S SUPA RELAXING PIRATE JACUZZI IS COMPLETE"

The Straw Hat pirate crew began to sire to witness his latest invention. It was an impressive thing. It was 20x20 feet, 10 jets, marble stairs with sturdy steel railing, a water slide, 3 specially made seats for Robin, Chopper and Luffy. Since they were devil fruit users they could swim or even float in water. The chairs were elevated that only half their bodies were submerged along with straps to hold themselves from falling over and drowning.

"Sugoi!" cried the reindeer doctor, eyes sparkling.

"Quiet impressive Long nose-kun" commented their beautiful archeologist.

"Now we can relax in a Jacuzzi anytime we want!" smiled the cute red head navigator.

"Are my lovely angels from paradise going to bath?" chimed the love sick cook.

"Hai, I believe we will Cook-san" replied Robin heading for the women's quarters to change.

"Yosh! I'll be with you in a moment Robin-swan!!!!" shouted Sanji charging for the men's quarters.

"Damn ero-cook. Doesn't stop flapping his gums at women" grumbled the ex-pirate hunter, waking up from one of his many long naps.

"Are you going to join us too Zoro?" asked Chopper.

"Sure why not? Training has really cramped my muscles" groaned the swordsman, rubbing the back of his shoulders.

Everyone left to change except Nami, she went to quickly finish pruning her Orange trees. She looked over to see her Capitan sprawled over in her lawn chair sound asleep. She began to blush slightly, 'He's so cute when he sleeps' she thought as a smile spread on her face.

Ten minutes later, the Straw Hats (minus their Capitan) headed for the new Jacuzzi.

"Nami-chwan!!!!!!!!!! Robin-swan!!!!!! You both look so beautiful!" praised the blonde cook with his right eye as a heart beating with lust.

"Shut up ero-cook" growled Zoro.

"What was that Marimo!" shouted Sanji. As both pirate prepared to fight, robin slipped off her towel and said "Cook-san, can you give me a hand getting into the water?"

The love sick cook's curly eyebrow twitched and all anger washed away.

"Right away my lovely goddess of the sea!!" he cried as he flue to his love.

As the other got into the pool, Nami emerged from the navigation room onto the higher deck.

"How's the water?" she asked.

"Oh it's perfect my cute mermaid!!!"

"Will you shut up dartboard?!"

"Bring it marimo!"

Nami sighed, 'Men are all the same' she thought, 'either their fighting or checking out women'. She glanced over to see her Capitan was still asleep in the lawn chair, with his shirt open reviling his chest and rock hard abs. Her checks began to turn red. And as if she had no control over her body, she walked over to Luffy and kissed him on the forehead. She quickly turned away and headed for the Jacuzzi thinking 'Why did I do that for? It's not like I love him or anything-'. She suddenly felt a hand grasping hers. After she turned away, Luffy had immediately woken up and saw her walking away. He touched his forehead and realized what she did.

He got up and walk to Nami, his stretched arm slowly returning to it's normal length.

"Nami…" he began, "What was that for?"

Nami face turned red, 'Oh crap he was awake!' She tried to explain to Luffy without giving away her feelings. "I, well… um-" then she was cut off by his warm lips on hers.

Nami was ridged for a second but then relaxed and kissed back, melting into him as his arms rapped around her pulling her close. They slowly broke apart; both were flushed in the face.

"I wanted to tell you something for a while now, but I wasn't sure how you would react" the raven haired pirate, "I love you Nami, and I want you to be my pirate queen"

Nami was taken aback by this, "D-Do you really mean that?" she managed to say.

"Hai"

"I love you too". They both embraced each other with another passionate kiss, tongues wrestling with each other, fighting for dominance. They both in turn open their mouths a little more, allowing each other to explore their mouths. Nami sucked on Luffy's bottom lip and pull away slowly.

"We…should…get back…to the Jacuzzi…before the others…get worried" she breathed, out of breath from their make out session.

"WE HAVE A JACUZZI?!?!?!!!?" shouted the future pirate king in utter amazment.

"You didn't know?!?" sweat dropped Nami, "Usopp's been talking about it for weeks!"

Luffy grinned pulling her into a hug; "Sorry" he said slyly, "I was too busy thinking about you"

Nami giggled "Sanji is going to have a fit when he finds out. I kinda feel bad for Robin"

"Well he's just gonna have to deal with it," he said, pulling his trademark smile, "Cuz your boyfriend is the man whos gonna become, THE NEXT KAIZOKU NI!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

wat do you think? its ok right? funny thing is that i hate oneshots, i like long fanfics. but wat the hey, i thought i should make a few exceptions.

dont forget to review


End file.
